Using hermetically sealed sample ampoules is a prerequisite for correct measurement of thermal flow in isothermal calorimetry. Any leakage of gas and/or vapor will decrease the accuracy of the measurement.
Sealing of sample ampoules typically involves some combination of a gasket or O-ring seal with a tightening solution e.g. threaded lid or cap.